Guerre d'Hiver
by Nellana
Summary: En 1939, toute l'Europe est une nouvelle fois au bord de l'implosion. Par leur proximité avec certaines des grandes puissances belliqueuses, certains membres du club des nordiques sont directement menacés. Et en quelques mois, ils se retrouvent forcés à jouer un rôle dans un des plus grands conflits que le monde ait connu. Thème historique, rated M (guerre violence).
1. Chapter 1

Miou tout le monde !

Et boum je suis déjà de retour (on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement niark niark) avec une fic sur les nordiques cette fois. Je préviens tout de suite, elle est plus courte que les précédentes, et les chapitres seront à la fois plus courts et plus irréguliers dans le nombre de mots.

Sinon comme d'habitude, elle est déjà entièrement écrite, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ce côté-là.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Suis-je Himaruya ? Non, mais c'est pas faute d'essayer.

* * *

20 Décembre 1937

La réunion des pays nordiques était à la fois officieuse et calme. Un double prodige qui n'aurait pas eu lieu s'il n'était pas le fait de Mathias. Celui-ci avait convoqué une réunion d'urgence pour un motif confidentiel, et le sérieux plus qu'inhabituel dont il avait fait preuve au téléphone avait convaincu les autres de venir le plus vite possible. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous dans sa maison privée à Copenhague, bien assis dans des fauteuils, et attendaient que l'hôte explique ses motifs en discutant tranquillement. Finalement, il se leva et prononça une simple phrase.

\- Il va y avoir un deuxième conflit mondial bientôt.

Un silence glacial et stupéfait accueillit ses paroles. Interprétant à juste titre celui-ci comme une invitation à poursuivre, il s'expliqua.

\- Pas besoin de vous décrire la tension qu'il y a sur le continent en ce moment. Ludwig est en rage, et depuis que Hitler est au pouvoir il se prépare à reprendre les combats. J'ai quelques personnes à Berlin qui me font régulièrement des rapports, et ils sont de plus en plus inquiétants. A priori Ivan est avec lui.

Tino blêmit à cette dernière phrase. Son indépendance totale vis-à-vis du russe avait été durement gagnée à peine vingt ans auparavant, en profitant de la révolution communiste. Nul doute que si l'Allemagne relançait les hostilités, la Russie tenterait de remettre la Finlande sous sa domination. Berwald le prit dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur, et posa une question.

\- C'mb'n d't'mps ?

\- Vu comment les choses évoluent... Au mieux, on a deux ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Lukas.

\- Je dois penser à ma population, fit Mathias en serrant les poings. Si son attaque est trop violente... Je vais devoir me rendre.

\- Pardon ?

Le murmure du norvégien avait sonné comme une insulte, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sa colère l'empêchait de voir les cernes et diverses marques d'épuisement du danois.

\- Tu laisserais Ludwig t'envahir sans résistance ? demanda froidement Lukas

\- Nos pays sont trop proches et je lui ouvre l'accès à la mer du Nord. C'est impossible qu'il renonce à une telle possibilité et mes capacités militaires sont trop limitées. Et surtout... la rumeur court qu'il s'en prend aux civils aussi.

\- Je te croyais plus combatif que ça, déclara le sorcier avec mépris. A titre personnel, je ne laisserai pas cet allemand prétentieux me mettre sous sa domination aussi facilement.

Et il se leva, sans un regard pour son homologue, en entraînant son frère avec lui. Quand la porte fut claquée, Mathias s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Berwald et Tino lui mirent chacun une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, pas vrai ? lui demanda le finlandais.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une seule nuit complète depuis des mois, répondit le danois en souriant.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que Nor n'ait pas compris... Tu ne prévois pas juste de te rendre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Ludwig me laissera plus de marge s'il croit à ma faiblesse. J'en profiterai pour permettre aux civils en danger de fuir le continent sans trop de risques.

\- Je m'en doutais, sourit Tino. Laisse du temps à Nor. Il finira par comprendre que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'autres options.

\- J'espérais pouvoir compter sur son soutien.

\- Il n'est pas idiot, il finira par ouvrir les yeux. En attendant, Sve et moi, on va rentrer et discuter de tout ça.

\- Ça marche. Rentrez bien.

\- Et va dormir, même tes mèches ont l'air de tomber de sommeil, le taquina Tino.

\- Hey ! Mes mèches sont toujours impeccables !

Après quelques boutades du même genre, le couple prit congé du danois, qui alla s'effondrer dans son lit pour tenter de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.

22 Novembre 1938

Près d'un an plus tard, alors que la menace d'une seconde guerre internationale se faisait chaque jour plus forte, les nordiques se réunissaient de nouveau, cette fois-ci à Oslo. Lukas avait accepté de reprendre quelques échanges –sur un ton glacial – avec Mathias plus tôt dans l'année. En tant qu'hôte, il prit la parole, aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

\- Je crois que notre meilleure chance est de collaborer.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, appuya Mathias avec énergie pendant que les autres acquiesçaient.

\- Il faut qu'on s'organise et vite, reprit le norvégien en ignorant la remarque. Je ne pense pas que présenter un front uni soit la meilleure solution, poursuivit-il.

\- Mon gouvernement a déjà pris sa décision, déclara le danois. Mon armée combattra quelques jours, mais sans doute pas plus. Ils veulent éviter le maximum de pertes, mais laisser aux gens le temps de choisir s'ils veulent partir ou rester.

Pendant quelques minutes, il détailla le plan prévu par ses dirigeants. Puis un silence s'installa, que Tino finit par briser, assez pâle.

\- Mes services de renseignement sont formels. Ivan veut reprendre le contrôle de la Finlande. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me battre.

\- C'est de la folie, objecta Emil. Ivan est beaucoup trop puissant.

\- Vu où se situe notre frontière, je peux avoir l'avantage stratégique, argumenta le finlandais. Tout russes que sont ses soldats, ils ne sont pas habitués à des températures aussi extrêmes.

\- Mais...

\- Tino a raison, appuya Mathias. Ni lui ni moi n'avons de réelle option. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu es en sécurité sur ton île, et tu y resteras.

\- Je peux me battre.

\- Non.

Berwald était intervenu, de sa voix tranquille mais inflexible. Son attitude démontrait clairement que toute objection était inutile et que le sujet était clos. Les quatre autres s'inquiétaient déjà bien assez pour eux, inutile d'en rajouter.

\- En fait, on doit surtout discuter de ce que _vous_ allez faire, reprit Mathias en s'adressant au suédois et au norvégien.

\- Ludwig n'aura pas la Norvège à sa botte, déclara froidement le mage.

\- Tu sais qu'il voudra tes ressources, objecta Mathias. Il va insister jusqu'à gagner.

\- Alors il perdra beaucoup pour obtenir sa victoire, trancha Lukas d'une voix glaciale.

\- Tu perdras davantage en t'obstinant ! objecta l'ancien viking en se levant. Pense à ton peuple !

\- J'y pense. C'est pour ça que je prends cette décision.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis tous les regards convergèrent sur Berwald, le seul qui n'avait pas encore pris position. Il se redressa légèrement, et annonça sa décision.

\- N'tre.

\- Neutre ? traduisit Mathias en se rasseyant.

\- Il veut dire, développa Tino, qu'il ne participera pas à cette guerre. Du moins officiellement, il ne prendra pas parti pour une cause ou l'autre.

\- Officiellement ? releva Lukas.

\- C'mmerce av'c Ludwig, déclara le suédois. Pr'tèg'rai vos r'fugiés.

\- On en a déjà discuté, appuya son compagnon. Sa neutralité permettra à nos populations en danger de trouver un refuge, et contrairement à Nor, il n'a pas de ressources assez attractives pour que Ludwig tienne absolument à le conquérir. Je ferai tampon avec Ivan.

\- Présenté comme ça... hésita le Roi du Nord.

\- C'est risqué, déclara lentement Lukas.

\- J'pr'nds l'r'sque, trancha Berwald.

\- Donc, résuma Mathias, je me rends, Fin et Nor combattent, Ice reste à l'écart, et Sve reste neutre. Maintenant que c'est réglé pour nos politiques, on va se mettre d'accord sur un point plus personnel.

\- A savoir ? demanda le mage.

\- Aucun d'entre nous ne va sur le front, intima Mathias.

Son regard était dur et son ton sans réplique. Tous comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire capturer. La présence de l'un d'entre eux dans les combats les rendraient tous fous d'inquiétude à l'idée que leur partenaire ou leurs plus proches amis soient en danger. Après qu'ils aient tous donné leur approbation, les nordiques se séparèrent.

* * *

J'ai peut-être oublié de prévenir que ça va être moins "tout va bien" que d'habitude...

Mais sinon, j'espère que ça vous plait, et je vous fais de gros bisous à .

Plein de Hindbærsnitter (aka sablés aux framboises, c'est danois) pour vous !


	2. 2 - Début des hositilités

Miou tout le monde !

N'enchainez pas une soirée crêpes avec une soirée raclette, à moins de vouloir vous déplacer en roulant. Et comme il fait froid, on retourne voir les nordiques. Et on fait des chocolats chauds (parce que c'est bon les chocolats chauds).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je pense fonder une religion dont Himaruya sera le dieu et dont je serai une des prêtresses, ça s'appellera l'Hetalianisme.

* * *

5 Septembre 1939

A Helsinki, Mathias, Lukas, Tino et Berwald s'étaient retrouvés quelques minutes après avoir assisté à une réunion de leurs gouvernements réciproques.

\- C'est parti, avait commenté Lukas.

\- Feliks est quasiment foutu, Francis ne tiendra pas longtemps et Arthur est trop isolé sur son île, énuméra Mathias. Et j'ai vu Lars et Bella hier. Elle a peur que Ludwig ignore sa neutralité et l'attaque quand même.

\- Ivan a envoyé des diplomates à mon gouvernement, ils doivent arriver demain, ajouta Tino.

Berwald grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une menace.

\- Avec beaucoup de chance, tout se règlera par négociations, essaya Fin avec un sourire.

\- Depuis quand tu crois aux miracles ? ironisa Mathias.

Ils se taquinèrent encore un peu sans véritable enthousiasme, puis furent rappelés par leurs gouvernements respectifs. Ils savaient qu'au cours des prochains mois, ils n'auraient que peu d'occasions de se voir.

20 Novembre 1939

Pour la septième fois en même pas trois mois, Tino s'attendait à accueillir une délégation russe. Toutefois, il eut la surprise de voir Ivan lui-même débarquer dans la salle de réception, seul, portant comme toujours son manteau et son éternelle écharpe blanche.

\- Bonjour Tino, ça faisait longtemps, déclara-t-il avec son habituelle voix douce et son sourire faussement innocent.

\- En effet, répondit celui-ci avec raideur. Bonjour Ivan. Je te croyais occupé sur d'autres fronts.

\- Ils peuvent se débrouiller quelques jours sans moi, je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de revoir un ami...

\- J'imagine.

Ils se toisèrent encore quelques secondes, puis le finlandais eut un rire nerveux.

\- Tu es là pour un ultimatum, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quel vilain mot... Je viens juste te faire une proposition en me déplaçant en personne.

\- Et quelle est cette proposition ?

Ivan resta silencieux un instant, évaluant quelle serait la meilleure technique d'approche. Finalement, il opta pour un moyen direct et désigna une carte affichée au mur.

\- Je veux de quoi protéger Leningrad. Ces territoires-là, contre ceux-ci pour toi en échange, fit-il en montrant des terres plus au nord.

Le finlandais réfléchit à peine quelques secondes. Il savait pourquoi Ivan voulait ces territoires en particulier. Ils permettaient de protéger cette ville, certes. Mais c'était aussi le meilleur point pour une attaque invasive plus tard. De toute façon son pays s'était préparé. Il inspira puis donna sa réponse d'une voix claire.

\- Je refuse.

\- Kolkolkol... Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux ?

Le sourire d'Ivan, de faussement innocent, était devenu cruel. Un sourire de chat qui voyait déjà la souris capturée et les façons dont il allait jouer avec.

\- Oui.

Tino cachait tant bien que mal sa peur face au géant russe. Il ne cèderait pas. Il ne retomberait pas sous sa coupe.

\- Et tu refuses quand même ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas... Nous nous reverrons bientôt pour une bataille dans la neige ! déclara joyeusement Ivan en repartant.

Une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte, le finlandais tomba à moitié sur la chaise la plus proche, les genoux tremblants. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva puis alla faire son compte-rendu à ses dirigeants. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent lentement, entérinant ce qu'ils savaient déjà. La Finlande allait se battre.

1er Décembre 1939

\- Comment ça il a attaqué Tino sans déclaration de guerre !?

Mathias avait hurlé sur son informateur en tapant du point sur son bureau. Les méthodes d'Ivan était odieuses, il le savait, mais attaquer par surprise en bafouant tous les codes d'honneur de la guerre... A côté de lui, Lukas fulminait également, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Les forces russes ont passé la frontière hier, monsieur, lui répondit son interlocuteur qui n'en menait pas large. Ils ont déjà pu avancer jusqu'à la ligne Mannerheim d'après les dernières informations dont on dispose, et ils sont au moins quatre cent mille, probablement beaucoup plus.

Mathias blêmit. Il savait que les forces finlandaises n'atteignaient même pas deux cent mille hommes. Et envoyer des troupes lui prêter main-forte était inenvisageable. De rage, il abattit de nouveau son point sur la table, qui trembla légèrement.

\- Monsieur ? demanda difficilement l'informateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- On m'a aussi chargé d'un message personnel pour vous et monsieur Bondevik, de la part de monsieur Vainamoinen.

\- Un message ? releva Lukas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? le pressa Matthias.

L'homme prit un ton officiel destiné à cacher son malaise. Cette mission n'était pas la pire à remplir, mais la prochaine fois il laisserait ça à ses camarades...

\- Il dit, je cite : "Faites-moi confiance, il ne va pas gagner si facilement."

Les deux nations se regardèrent, un air surpris sur le visage. Après avoir congédié le messager, ils réfléchirent.

\- Faites-moi confiance, il ne va pas gagner si facilement, répéta Lukas en murmurant.

\- Tu crois qu'il a un plan ?

\- Ça parait évident, déclara le sorcier d'un ton hautain. Il se doutait de l'attaque imminente d'Ivan.

\- Il va s'en tirer, déclara le Roi du Nord avec emphase. Il va en faire baver à cet abruti de russe, jusqu'à ce qu'il se barre !

Le mage soupira.

\- Sve doit être fou d'inquiétude, murmura-t-il.

\- Connaissant Sve, il trouvera un moyen d'aller voir Fin à Helsinki malgré sa neutralité, fit l'ancien viking.

\- S'il reste à Helsinki, nuança Lukas.

\- Comment ça, _si_ il reste à Helsinki ?

Devant la bêtise de son homologue, Lukas soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Fin sait qu'il est en sous-effectifs, et il sait à quel point les troupes peuvent retrouver volonté et moral quand leur nation est avec elles.

\- On a tous promis de ne pas aller sur le front ! s'écria Mathias.

\- A circonstances exceptionnelles, actions exceptionnelles.

\- Si jamais il se fait tuer, je le bute !

\- C'est une phrase d'abruti.

* * *

Et voilà, on fait coucou à Ivan qui apparaît enfin dans cette fic ! (en même temps il est un poil concerné par la guerre d'Hiver)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si je n'ai pas mystérieusement été tuée par un robinet d'ici-là !

Plein de Kvaefjordkake pour vous ! (merci Nor pour ce gâteau au nom imprononçable)


	3. 3- Monter au front

Miou tout le monde !

Avis aux non-initiés s'il en reste, le combo chat/plaid/chocolat c'est probablement ce qui s'approche le plus du paradis sur terre. Merci pour vos retours et désolée de mettre autant de temps à répondre en ce moment.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya est immunisé contre les regards de chatons suppliants et a refusé de me céder Hetalia.

* * *

10 Décembre 1939

Sans nouvelles de Tino depuis plus d'une semaine, Berwald avait fini par se rendre lui-même à Helsinki, plus ou moins incognito. Le dernier message de sa femme l'avait inquiété, il souhaitait s'assurer en personne que tout allait bien. Il arriva à la capitale et se dirigea directement vers le siège de l'état-major, où il n'eut qu'à présenter discrètement une carte spéciale pour qu'on lui ouvre toutes les portes. Il fut ensuite conduit jusqu'à un bureau où plusieurs hauts gradés discutaient stratégie autour d'une carte, liasses de feuilles en main. Ils se turent quand son nom fut annoncé et se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement agacés d'être interrompus et... mal à l'aise en le reconnaissant.

\- Monsieur Oxenstierna, nous ne vous attendions pas ic...

\- Suis v'nu voir Tino, répondit-il en faisant un effort sur l'articulation.

Ils se regardèrent tous et déglutirent difficilement. Ils avaient été brieffés par leur nation de se qui risquait de se passer, et n'en menaient pas large. De son côté, Berwald sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Finalement, un des généraux se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Monsieur Vainamoinen... n'est pas là.

L'instinct protecteur du suédois lui hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas connaître la suite, mais il laissa malgré tout le gradé poursuivre.

\- Il est... Il a décidé de lui-même d'aller au nord. Et de rejoindre les... les troupes pour se battre avec son peuple. Nous avons tenté de l'en dissuader, mais il est parti quand même.

Berwald ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile. Au fond il s'en doutait déjà. D'eux tous, c'était Tino qui avait le plus souffert, et il était prêt à tout pour ne pas retomber sous la domination de quelqu'un d'autre. Par ailleurs, son talent au tir était exceptionnel et il connaissait son territoire mieux que quiconque.

Mais il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il ne lui avait rien dit et il était parti, lui laissant juste un message pour lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas perdre.

Il reprit difficilement pied dans la réalité en voyant les militaires bouger. Ils avaient laissé partir sa femme. Il avaient laissé Tino aller combattre et se mettre en danger de mort, à un endroit où il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre sans risquer son propre pays. Il fit un pas vers eux, son regard aussi froid qu'un éclat de glace, et tout aussi meurtrier. Il allait se saisir du premier quand une voix se fit entendre et qu'une prison de glace l'immobilisa soudainement. Une exclamation outrée suivit bientôt.

\- T'aurais pu me laisser m'en charger, Nor !

\- Tu aurais démoli la moitié de la pièce avant de l'arrêter.

\- L'chez-moi, grogna le suédois.

\- Pas avant que tu te sois calmé, déclara Lukas.

Son intervention avait été saluée par un concert de soupirs apaisés en provenance des humains. Une chance que les gouvernements se soient entendus pour que leurs représentants puissent se calmer les uns les autres...

\- Tino est p'rti ! fit-il en élevant la voix sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Je suis prêt à parier qu'il leur a pas laissé le choix, déclara Mathias en haussant les épaules. Et puis oublie pas qu'il a besoin d'eux vivants pour gagner. Et puis ça doit vraiment faire un effet hyper positif sur ses hommes. Tu l'aurais pas laissé partir s'il t'avait prévenu et il a dû sentir qu'il avait pas d'autres solutions.

\- Tino est le meilleur sniper du monde, et il a l'avantage du terrain, énonça Lukas pour appuyer la tirade du danois.

\- Exactement ! Et puis il sait à quel point il faut se méfier d'Ivan, il se fera pas avoir !

Les deux nordiques continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que leurs arguments parviennent à calmer Berwald. Quand celui-ci fit comprendre que l'orage était passé, Lukas annula son sort et Mathias arrêta de parler. L'ex-viking alla aussitôt lui serrer l'épaule dans un geste compréhensif.

\- Courage.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

\- Hum... Si je peux me permettre...

Trois paires d'yeux fusillèrent le général qui venait de parler. Celui-ci recula d'un pas et hésita avant de reprendre.

\- Notre nation a promis de faire en sorte de nous maintenir régulièrement au courant, et nous aurons des rapports de l'évolution des combats au fur et à mesure. Selon ses volontés, nous vous tiendrons informés tant que cela ne comportera pas trop de risques.

Ses paroles eurent pour effet immédiat d'éclairer les regards des nations, et Mathias posa avant les autres la question qui s'imposait.

\- Vous avez déjà des nouvelles ?

\- Malheureusement pas encore, répondit l'homme. Nos lignes de communications habituelles ont été sabotées, expliqua-t-il, mais nous avons remis en place d'anciens systèmes. Les premiers retours concernant monsieur Vainamoinen devraient arriver d'ici deux jours au plus tard.

\- J'tt'ndrai vot' mess'ge.

La phrase du suédois avait sonné comme une menace, et les gradés firent signe qu'ils avaient très bien compris le sous-entendu. Ils précisèrent qu'ils veilleraient personnellement à ce que les collègues et amis de leur nation soient rapidement informés. Quand les trois représentants sortirent de la pièce, les militaires soufflèrent tous un bon coup avant de se remettre au travail. Malgré les avertissements de Tino, ils n'avaient pas cru que le représentant suédois se montrerait aussi menaçant à l'idée de le savoir au front.

* * *

Oui, Berwald en colère c'est une autre façon de dire "courage, fuyons" pour les personnes qui sont en face. Tino revient au prochain chapitre pour celleux qui s'inquièteraient de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui. En attendant je vous fais de gros bisous à tous.

Plein de Kannelbullar pour vous ! (dessert suédois cette fois, et plus facilement prononçable)


	4. 4 - Une idée géniale

Miou tout le monde !

Et on dit bonjour à Tino qui revient ici et qui a un chapitre rien que pour lui cette fois.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : mes techniques ninja ne sont pas encore suffisamment au point pour aller chiper Hetalia à papa Himaruya

* * *

28 Décembre 1939

Assis dans une des positions retranchées camouflées de l'armée finlandaise, Tino prenait un peu de repos et de nourriture avant de repartir pour sa prochaine mission. Les affrontements étaient difficiles et ils étaient largement en infériorité numérique, mais il était extrêmement fier de son peuple. Leur moral était à toute épreuve, et ils avaient su tirer profit de chaque minuscule avantage. Le camouflage, les techniques d'encerclement, le déplacement en ski, les embuscades... la chance aussi. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à l'admettre, elle jouait dans la balance. La chance, et l'orgueil d'Ivan qui avait envoyé des soldats certes beaucoup plus nombreux, mais du Sud de la Russie et peu formés au combat. Hors l'hiver s'annonçait comme un des plus rudes que Tino ait jamais connu, et les troupes russes étaient équipées de matériel peu adapté à des températures qui allaient jusqu'aux moins quarante degrés.

Ivan pensait le conquérir en moins de deux semaines. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que les affrontements avaient commencé, et doucement mais sûrement, Tino reprenait l'avantage. Il savait que les russes enrageaient de la situation. Par ailleurs, avec l'annexion définitive de la Pologne et la situation en statu quo de la France et l'Allemagne, le monde avait les yeux tournés vers le seul conflit armé du moment. Et la Finlande était soutenue par l'opinion internationale, portée par la Suède qui avait modifié son statut pour passer de neutre à non-belligérante. Tino sentait que Berwald faisait tout son possible pour l'aider sans s'opposer officiellement à Ludwig et Ivan. Son compagnon lui envoyait matériel, volontaires, fonds, aide humanitaire... Il lui devait beaucoup.

Il sortit soudain de ses pensées quand un groupe de jeunes soldats s'approcha de lui.

\- M'sieur... fit l'un d'entre eux. Vous êtes vraiment... notre nation ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel ils se regardèrent, l'air de se concerter silencieusement. Finalement, le même jeune homme reprit la parole.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là ? C'est dangereux ici pour vous...

\- Pour vous aussi, répliqua-t-il gentiment. Chacun d'entre vous est une part de moi. J'ai exigé ma venue sur le front. Dans cette guerre, ma place est à côté de mon peuple, pas dans un bureau.

Les soldats se regardèrent de nouveau, visiblement très impressionnés par son petit discours. En voyant le respect avec lequel celui qui les incarnait les traitait, ils semblèrent réussir à se décider et poussèrent l'un d'entre eux en avant, que le premier présenta.

\- C'est Eelis, m'sieur. Il voudrait vous dire quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Tino en regardant le concerné.

Grand, pâle et blond, il avait des yeux noisettes surmontés d'une paire de lunettes et semblait hésitant. Les autres l'avaient visiblement poussé pour venir et présenter sa requête.

\- Heu... Ben... c'est la méthode pour faire sauter les chars russes, m'sieur.

\- Oui ? fit Tino pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Faut d'abord éliminer les soldats autour, et après immobiliser le char, c'est compliqué et risqué.

\- Je suis d'accord, concéda la nation en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance, mais on a pas mieux avec le matériel dont on dispose.

\- Justement m'sieur ! reprit le premier avec enthousiasme. Eelis a trouvé un meilleur moyen !

\- Un meilleur moyen ? releva Tino intéressé.

\- Un explosif plus simple à transporter qu'on peut directement envoyer dans les trous, enfin les appels d'air des chars.

\- Vous l'avez déjà testé ?

L'ensemble du groupe hocha la tête, et l'inventeur sortit une sorte de bouteille d'une sacoche, grossièrement emballée dans un morceau de tissu.

\- Dans l'embuscade des deux chars de lundi m'sieur. Ça les a incendié de l'intérieur.

Tino sentait qu'il avait affaire à une bonne idée. Une idée qui pouvait permettre à ses troupes de moins risquer leurs vies tout en étant plus efficace... Autant dire un cadeau de Noël.

\- Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- Je remplis un tiers d'une bouteille avec de l'essence, ou de l'éthanol, je mets un bouchon dessus, et j'enroule autour un tissu imbibé d'un truc qui s'enflamme facilement. Au moment d'attaquer, j'enflamme le tissu et je le lance au bon endroit, comme ça quand ça se casse l'essence est tout de suite enflammée et ça se répand partout en explosant.

Tino prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir et observer la bouteille, avant de regarder le soldat, bien dans les yeux, et de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

\- C'est génial, dit-il simplement. Il faut transmettre cette information à toute l'armée le plus vite possible. Tenez, fit-il en lui remettant une carte sur laquelle il griffonna quelques mots avant de signer. Donnez ça à la radio, et dites-lui de transmettre votre idée à l'état-major et aux différents commandements.

\- Oui m'sieur, tout de suite ! Merci m'sieur, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Tino lui fit un petit signe de la main pour montrer que c'était à lui de le remercier, et réfléchit aux nouvelles possibilités que cela offrait. Ivan allait en baver.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, si oui n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (si non aussi d'ailleurs).

Plein de Pasha pour vous !


	5. 5 - Rapport soviétique

Miou tout le monde !

Désolée, je suis un peu plat en ce moment et je n'ai pas le courage/temps/énergie de répondre aux reviews... Donc je fais ici un gros merci à celleux qui m'en ont envoyé.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et pas à moi et c'est bien dommage.

* * *

9 janvier 1940

A Moscou, dans le bureau de l'état-major stalinien, un soldat soviétique finissait de lire le rapport qui venait juste d'arriver du front finlandais.

\- ... et la bataille de Suomussalmi s'est achevée hier. Nous avons pratiquement perdu la totalité de la quarante-quatrième division, soit environ vingt-trois mille soldats, et l'ennemi a capturé quarante-trois chars, soixante-et-onze canons d'infanterie, vingt-neuf canons antichars, deux cents soixante camions, plus d'un millier de chevaux, des munitions, du matériel médical, des...

Une main se leva, interrompant la honteuse énumération. Sur un ton à la fois empli d'espoir et de morgue, un haut gradé posa une question.

\- Quelles ont été les pertes finlandaises ? Et d'ailleurs, combien de camarades socialistes ont rejoint nos troupes ?

Le soldat sauta une page, puis trouva les informations demandées.

\- Les pertes finlandaises ont été estimées à huit cents soldats au maximum. Et aucun finlandais n'a rejoint une armée soviétique depuis le début du conflit.

Un silence de glace s'installa après la déclaration. Le soldat compensait au mieux son malaise avec un maintien militaire irréprochable, mais n'en menait pas large. Dix secondes passèrent avant qu'un autre général tape du point sur le bureau le plus proche.

\- Enfin, c'est insensé ! Nous savons de source sûre que la Finlande a une pénurie de matériel militaire ! Presque tout leur équipement date de la chute des tsars !

Une voix très douce se fit entendre, et figea instantanément ledit général dans son élan.

\- Ce qui leur permet de réutiliser immédiatement celui qu'ils nous volent.

Les yeux améthystes d'Ivan brillaient d'un éclat malveillant.

\- Il semble que nous ayons sous-estimé l'inventivité de nos adversaires, poursuivit-il. Continuez votre rapport, je vous prie.

Le soldat se racla la gorge, puis reprit sa lecture.

\- ... la nouvelle méthode que les finlandais utilisent pour faire sauter les chars se révèlent extrêmement dangereuse pour les armées soviétiques...

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les sourcils se fronçaient.

\- ... la formation aérienne inédite employée par les pilotes finlandais leur permet de remporter des affrontements décisifs malgré leur faible nombre d'appareils...

En plus des sourcils froncés, des mâchoires commencèrent à se serrer.

\- ... la plupart des soldats du sud de l'Union Soviétique ne sont pas capables de supporter l'hiver arctique, et les escarmouches finlandaises visent en priorité les feux de camps et les cuisines...

Lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière page, la quasi-totalité des personnes dans la pièce était dans un état de tension et de colère relativement élevé.

\- ... et il y a le problème de la Mort Blanche.

\- Encore cette fichue légende, grogna un général en agitant la main. Aucun intérêt. Messieurs, nous sommes en train de subir une humiliation qui...

Un robinet surgi de nulle part fracassa l'angle du bureau central, à dix centimètres de l'homme qui venait de parler.

\- Vous faites beaucoup de bruit, camarade Khabarov.

\- T... toutes mes excuses... bredouilla ledit général en louchant sur le tuyau.

\- Je réfléchirai à la possibilité de les accepter. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette Mort Blanche, et pourquoi je ne suis informé de son existence que maintenant ?

Un autre général, plus jeune, s'avança et se mit au garde-à-vous avant de répondre de façon aussi claire et concise qu'il en était capable. Une goutte de sueur perlait cependant au coin de son front, révélant son angoisse à l'idée de dire à son supérieur quelque chose qui allait forcément lui déplaire.

\- On ne sait pas exactement, camarade Bradinsky. D'après les rares informations qui sont remontées jusqu'à nous, il s'agirait d'un tireur d'élite hors pair.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par tireur d'élite hors pair, exactement ?

\- Il ne rate jamais sa cible, et ne se fait jamais repérer. Le commandant Vassilov a pris des mesures drastiques pour essayer de le faire tomber, mais sans résultat jusqu'à maintenant. Il a eu raison de tous les snipers qui ont tenté de l'arrêter.

\- Combien de morts a-t-il à son actif ?

\- Pour autant que nous le sachions, au moins trois cents à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être plus. La Mort Blanche est le surnom que nos propres soldats lui ont donné, parce que lorsqu'il intervient dans une bataille, c'est comme si l'enfant de la mort et de l'hiver combattait aux côtés des finlandais. Il a un effet psychologique désastreux sur nos troupes, mais excellent sur celles de l'adversaire.

Un sourire dangereux éclaira le visage du russe. Ainsi, Tino Vainamoinen avait choisi de prendre part au combat avec son peuple. Cela modifiait un grand nombre de paramètres.

\- Nous allons devoir régler ce petit problème, déclara finalement Ivan.

\- Enfin, vous n'allez pas accorder du crédit à une vague légende inventée par des soldats apeurés ! s'exclama Khabarov en devenant rouge. J'ai refusé qu'on l'aborde en réunion car il ne s'agit de toute évidence que d'une pure invention de déserteurs et d...

Le robinet fendit de nouveau l'air et cueillit le général dans la mâchoire, avant de revenir vers sa nuque dans un arc de cercle meurtrier. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés, puis l'homme s'effondra sur le tapis et ne bougea plus.

Dans un parfait ensemble, toutes les personnes ayant assisté à l'instant reculèrent d'un pas, et plus aucun visage ne présenta la moindre trace de couleur.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, général Khabarov. Et tout compte fait, je n'accepte pas vos excuses.

Les deux soldats qui gardaient la porte furent priés d'enlever le corps. Lorsque la porte se referma, Ivan se tourna vers un autre homme.

\- Camarade Timochenko.

\- Da ?

\- Puisque vous êtes en charge du front finlandais depuis avant-hier, il me semble adapté que vous vous rendiez sur les lieux mêmes du conflit.

\- A vos ordres, camarade Bradinsky.

\- Et je vais vous accompagner.

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, l'état-major se figea. Quant à Ivan, il arborait un grand sourire innocent et joyeux.

\- Après tout, j'ai bien le droit d'aller m'amuser aussi.

* * *

Oui j'adore Ivan et du coup il est badass. Un peu flippant, soit, mais badass. Et pour celleux qui se demandent, j'ai fait en sorte que le rapport et les évènements historiques collent au mieux à la réalité, mais si vous voyez une grosse bêtise/incohérence, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Plein de smokva pour vous ! (confiserie russe parce que je tiens à rester en bons termes avec Ivan)


	6. 6 - Armistice

Miou tout le monde !

Désolée de vous avoir lâchés la semaine dernière (genre vraiment désolée) mais je suis un peu vraiment à la ramasse niveau énergie/temps que je peux consacrer à écrire/poster en ce moment. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais finir cette fic (il reste encore trois chapitres après celui-là) et faire une grosse pause, y compris dans mes recueils d'OS.

Encore merci aux gens qui laissent des reviews, qui lisent et qui apprécient.

Disclaimer : les persos sont à Himaruya et les évènements historiques à l'Histoire. Je mélange juste les deux.

* * *

11 février 1940

En fin de soirée, Ivan était remonté dans le bunker du commandement local, couvert de sang mais la mine ravie.

\- Il était temps que la ligne Mannerheim cède.

\- En effet. Toutes mes félicitations pour vos... vos exploits sur le champ de bataille, camarade Bradinsky.

\- Allons, soyez honnête, vous savez bien que c'est votre stratégie qui est à l'origine de cette victoire.

Le sourire crispé du général était plus parlant que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il ne répondit rien. Si le psychopathe qui lui servait de nation avait décidé que c'était sa stratégie qui l'avait emporté, alors c'était ce qui serait mentionné dans les rapports.

28 février 1940

Tino avait été rappelé en urgence à Helsinki. Devant la chute progressive de la résistance militaire finlandaise, son gouvernement comme ses troupes avait exigé qu'il soit mis en sécurité au plus vite.

Au coeur de la capitale, une poignée de personnes s'étaient réunies pour décider du retournement de situation.

\- Tino, je regrette, commença le général Mannerheim, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser repartir. Songez à ce qui se passerait si vous tombiez entre les mains des soviétiques ! Vous avez fait un travail incroyable en incarnant la Mort Blanche aux côtés de Simo Hayha, mais c'est terminé.

Le représentant de la Finlande serra les poings et poussa un profond soupir, mais finit par se résigner.

\- Quelles sont nos options ?

\- La défense est à bout et nos réserves de munitions et de matériel sont presque épuisées. Je crains que nous n'ayons plus d'autre possibilité que de négocier un armistice.

\- Dans ce cas, préparons nos arguments. Je crois savoir que la réputation de l'armée soviétique a quelque peu souffert de cette guerre...

12 mars 1940

Une foule conséquente était réunie autour du bâtiment où allait être signé le traité de Moscou. Après un mois supplémentaire pendant lequel les batailles n'avaient pas été plus tendres que les négociations, un semblant d'accord avait finalement été mis en place. La Société des Nations, bien qu'extrêmement favorable à la Finlande, n'avait au bout du compte pas été d'une grande aide. Les exigences de l'URSS portaient majoritairement sur des territoires à rendre disponibles pour les soviétiques. La Finlande obtint toutefois qu'une des régions capturées lui soit rendue, ainsi qu'un court délai pour que les populations résidant sur les régions cédées puissent partir.

Par ailleurs, aucune autre forme de réparation ou de sanction ne fut réclamée par les soviétiques.

A l'issue de la signature du traité, Ivan fit en sorte de se retrouver seul quelques minutes avec Tino.

\- La Mort Blanche, c'était toi.

\- Pas seulement. J'avais vraiment un tireur d'élite exceptionnel dans mes rangs.

Une petite lueur, qui ressemblait à du respect mêlé de surprise, apparut dans les yeux parme d'Ivan.

\- Comme quoi, il faut toujours se méfier d'une nation acculée.

\- Tu devrais transmettre le message à Ludwig, ironisa le finlandais.

\- Nous avons un pacte de non-agression.

\- Et après la dérouillée que je viens de te mettre, tu crois vraiment qu'il va le respecter ?

La lueur s'éteignit immédiatement pour se muer en désapprobation agacée.

\- J'ai gagné. N'abuse pas de ma patience.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ta victoire contre moi t'a rapporté au niveau international ? Une opinion défavorable, donc aucun allié à l'avenir, et la démonstration magistrale que tes capacités militaires sont au plus bas. Un homme comme Hitler ne laissera pas passer ça.

\- Ludwig ne prendra pas le risque d'affronter l'hiver russe.

Tino soupira, puis salua sommairement le russe avant de rejoindre sa délégation. Malgré ses avertissements, Ivan semblait confiant dans le fait que l'Allemagne n'attaquerait pas la Russie. Et le finlandais était prêt à parier qu'il allait le regretter.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette première partie, la prochaine se passera un tout petit peu plus loin dans le temps (toujours pendant la WWII) et concernera un peu plus le reste des nordiques.

Plein de brioches pour vous !


	7. Suite - 1 - Lettres

Miou tout le monde !

Encore merci pour les messages, ça fait du bien. Je vous aime. Avec ce chapitre, on part plus sur une suite de la fic précédente, dans la mesure où stricto sensu la guerre d'hiver se finit avec l'armistice Russie-Finlande. Mais ça concerne toujours les nordiques pendant la WWII, donc j'ai préféré les coller.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : j'ai défié Himaruya sur une bataille de boules de neiges et j'ai perdu. Hetalia reste sa propriété.

* * *

20 juin 1941

Chez Berwald, Lukas fulminait en tournant dans une pièce. C'est-à-dire qu'il tournait littéralement en rond dans le salon en arborant un visage aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, à l'exception de ses sourcils qui étaient légèrement froncés.

\- Un protectorat. Cet imbécile veut devenir un _protectorat_ de l'Allemagne.

Très droit malgré la fatigue et l'inquiétude, le suédois, seul pays scandinave dont la neutralité était jusqu'à présent respectée, écoutait le norvégien expulser sa colère. Il répliqua mollement en haussant les épaules.

\- Den fait c'qu'peut. Pr'tège s'pop'lation.

\- C'est la quatrième fois en deux mois qu'il le demande à Ludwig.

\- Ludwig est plus l'même d'puis Hitler. Mais il laisse Den tr'quille. L'a juste envahi.

\- Et comme par hasard, cet abruti peut toujours tenir des sessions de son parlement, et garde sa police sous son contrôle. A croire qu'il a des relations privilégiées avec certains hauts responsables nazis.

Une lueur d'agacement apparut au fond des prunelles calmes de Berwald. En temps normal, Lukas, aussi peu démonstratif que le suédois, l'aurait remarquée. Mais il était en colère, et ne fit pas attention à ce petit détail lorsque son interlocuteur lui répondit.

\- C'pas l'g're de Den.

\- La seule explication à une attitude pareille, c'est qu'il nous tourne le dos. Qu'il se range du côté de Ludwig et Gilbert et qu'il nous laisse tomber pour se faire bien voir.

Berwald se leva d'un coup. La lueur d'agacement au fond des prunelles s'était changée en éclairs noirs. Il fonça sans un mot à son bureau, et tira brusquement un tiroir pour en sortir un journal et une pile de lettres qu'il jeta plus qu'il ne posa devant Lukas.

\- Lis ça. J'r'viens quand t'es c'lmé.

Pris de court par l'attitude inhabituellement hostile du suédois, le norvégien se rassit pendant que son hôte sortait de la pièce.

Il parcourut rapidement le journal. C'était un journal danois qui datait d'une semaine, mais les gros titres portaient sur les actions explosives de la résistance danoise contre l'occupant allemand. Lukas envoya valser les feuilles en haussant les sourcils. Si Berwald comptait le faire changer d'avis en lui donnant ce genre de nouvelles, il se trompait. Deux secondes après, il reprenait le journal avec l'impression tenace qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Et Lukas Bondevik détestait avoir l'impression de louper quelque chose.

Il lui fallut deux lectures de plus pour mettre le doigt dessus. Le cœur d'une nation se sent dans l'attitude de sa population, et cette vérité est toujours exacerbée en temps de guerre. Si le peuple danois était aussi réfractaire à l'occupant allemand malgré le traitement de faveur dont il bénéficiait… Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Embarrassé par la constatation évidente que Mathias n'avait pas tourné le dos aux nordiques, Lukas passa aux lettres. Il frémit légèrement en constatant qu'elles étaient de la main même du représentant danois. Il se servait d'un de leurs vieux codes cryptés, basé sur les runes qu'ils avaient utilisées pendant l'époque viking.

Au fur et à mesure des lectures, le sorcier apprit l'inquiétude de Mathias pour le reste du club des nordiques, sa volonté de mettre en place tout un système d'émigration entre son pays et celui de Berwald, le sauvetage de dizaines de milliers d'humains que les nazis auraient condamnés, sa difficulté à préserver une apparence soumise en face de Ludwig et Gilbert… Et sa tristesse – à peine dissimulée – lorsque Berwald lui avait répondu que lui, Lukas, était toujours furieux contre lui et le méprisait pour avoir refusé le combat.

Quand Berwald revint dans la pièce, une heure plus tard, Lukas était parti depuis longtemps. Le suédois ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait à quel point le sorcier détestait montrer ses émotions en public.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine, et comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette partie sera un peu plus axée sur la relation Mathias-Lukas.

Tout plein de bisous, et à la semaine prochaine.

Plein de pain d'épices pour vous !


	8. Suite - 2 - Message

Miou tout le monde !

Joyeuses fêtes à tous et merci pour les retours des infatigables qui ne se lassent pas de ne pas avoir de réponses (je suis impardonnable) !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Peut-être que cette fois le père noël va m'apporter les droits d'Hetalia...

* * *

16 Novembre 1942

Tino, Emil, Lukas et Berwald étaient chez ce dernier. Un sujet important les réunissait. Suffisamment important pour que le sorcier accepte que son petit frère fasse le voyage. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus de nouvelles de Mathias depuis bientôt deux mois. La résistance danoise avait fait tant de zèle et permis de sauver tant de personnes, que l'Allemagne avait officiellement reconnu le Danemark comme un territoire ennemi.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est obligé, commença Tino.

\- Den est s'lide. T'dra l'coup. L'a d'jà c'nnu pire.

\- Vous avez appris ce que Ludwig fait à Francis ? répliqua Emil d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude. Arthur est devenu fou avec les rares infos qui ont filtré de la prison où il était retenu. Et la résistance française n'a pas fait le tiers de ce qu'ont fait les danois.

\- Ludwig haïssait Francis depuis le Traité de Versailles ! protesta Tino. Avec Mathias, c'est différent ! Seul un fou ferait…

\- Ludwig est en train de devenir fou, coupa Lukas d'un ton glacial. Il a attaqué la Russie.

\- Sauf qu'il a tenu le coup face au General Winter qu'Ivan a invoqué l'an dernier, ajouta Emil. Même avec la politique de taré que Staline instaure à ses troupes, son état-major est dépassé.

\- N'rmal, sont tous m'rts p'dant sa r'vol'tion y a v'ngt ans.

\- Ceux d'aujourd'hui manquent cruellement d'expérience, approuva Tino en hochant la tête. C'est aussi ce qui m'a permis de tenir aussi longtemps contre lui. Ça et le fait qu'il me… qu'il _nous_ sous-estimait un peu trop.

Un silence s'établit pendant quelques secondes.

Au même moment, un officier suédois débarqua en courant dans le jardin et tambourina à la porte. Berwald alla ouvrir, et devant l'air pressé de l'homme, le fit directement entrer dans le salon. Passé l'instant de surprise devant tant de personnes qu'il devinait importantes, l'officier se mit au garde-à-vous et sortit une grande enveloppe de son manteau.

\- Le… le palais royal vient de recevoir ça. Il est à votre nom et…

Il s'interrompit pour lire.

\- A l'attention de Berwald Oxenstierna et du reste du club des nordiques. De la part de Ludwig et Gilbert Beilshmidt. J'ignore si…

Avant même qu'il achève sa phrase, Tino s'était emparé de l'enveloppe et un regard de Berwald convainquait l'officier de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le finlandais ouvrit l'enveloppe avec un stress tellement évident qu'il aurait pu passer pour un début d'affolement. Il en tira d'abord une note, qu'il lut à voix haute.

\- Bien que très convaincant, votre cher ami nous a finalement déçus. Nous lui assurons donc un traitement approprié jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau convaincus de sa loyauté. Il se pourrait qu'une collaboration exemplaire accélère le processus, mais il se montre étonnamment réticent à cette idée. Nous avons donc pensé que vous aimeriez avoir de ses nouvelles. Dans l'attente de vos réponses, Ludwig et Gilbert Beilshmidt.

Un silence pétrifié accueillit sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'Emil le brise d'une voix blanche.

\- Comment ça, un traitement approprié ?

Replongeant une main tremblante dans l'enveloppe, Tino sortit ce qui apparaissait comme un lot de trois ou quatre photographies. Au premier coup d'œil qu'il jeta sur celle du dessus, il eut un hoquet d'horreur et les laissa tomber en même temps que Berwald commençait à gronder de fureur.

Emil n'osant pas y toucher, ce fut Lukas, très lentement, qui se chargea de les ramasser. Ses yeux, reflets de son visage, n'exprimèrent pas une émotion alors qu'il observait les clichés.

On y voyait Mathias, attaché à une chaise dans ce qui était probablement une cellule d'interrogatoire. La faible lumière permettait malgré tout de l'identifier clairement.

Sur la première, Ludwig, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, le forçait à garder la tête levée en attrapant ses cheveux. Son autre main tenait une masse ensanglantée. Le sourire habituel de Mathias était remplacé par une expression de douleur crispée. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et du sang était répandu autour de la chaise et sur lui. Un de ses genoux avait un angle étrange et le reste de sa jambe semblait inerte. Plusieurs bleus et plaies marquaient son visage et les parties apparentes de son corps.

Sur la deuxième, le photographe avait su capturer le hurlement de douleur du sujet alors qu'un fer chauffé à blanc représentant une croix gammée était brutalement maintenu sur son ventre par Gilbert.

Sur la troisième, le danois se cambrait pendant qu'une troisième personne, probablement un bourreau, dessinait sur son dos une carte détaillée de l'Allemagne à l'aide d'un couteau à dents.

La quatrième semblait avoir été prise après les trois autres. Contrairement aux autres, il ne s'agissait pas d'une scène de torture. Toujours sur sa chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos et le corps meurtri, la photo était prise pour montrer le sujet de profil. De cette façon, la grimace de douleur était inratable, mais ce n'était pas ce qui marquait le plus.

Mathias pleurait.

Pas à gros sanglots, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Lukas sentit ses mains trembler et la température du salon chuta en quelques secondes.

\- Lukas ? tenta son frère.

\- Emil, tu retournes en Islande, ordonna le sorcier d'une voix glaciale. Et tu ne regardes pas ces photos. Berwald, tu gères mon gouvernement à partir de maintenant.

\- C'mbien d't'mps ?

\- Durée indéterminée.

Le suédois se contenta de hocher la tête. Lukas les appelait par leurs prénoms. Ce signe seul suffisait à faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas discuter.

\- Tino.

\- Oui ?

\- On va chez toi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose.

* * *

Youhou, j'avais absolument pas calculé que ce serait ce chapitre qui tomberait avant Noël... vive la joie et la paix parmi les hommes et les nations hein *sourire gêné*

Plein de bisous et de chocolats à tous !


	9. Suite - 3 - Alliance

Miou tout le monde !

Dernier chapitre de cette petite fic sur les nordiques, bonnes fêtes à !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Himaruya pour 2019 aussi

* * *

18 Novembre 1942

Tino respira lentement. Dans son état actuel, on ne disait pas non à Lukas, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Oui.

Avec un soupir de résignation, le finlandais décrocha son téléphone et appela un numéro.

20 Novembre 1942

Tino fut accueilli dans le bureau par un sourire à la fois hautain et joyeux.

\- Kolkolkol… alors comme ça, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

\- Pas moi en particulier, répondit le finlandais sans se démonter. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire.

Intrigué, Ivan leva un sourcil.

\- Je suis assez occupé en ce moment. Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important.

Sans un mot, Tino frappa un coup sur la porte et s'écarta. Le visage en apparence impassible, Lukas entra, provoquant un air de surprise chez Ivan.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite imprévue ? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, déclara Lukas.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas rappeler ton General Winter deux années de suite.

L'attitude du russe changea immédiatement. Il se leva de son siège et ses yeux prirent une lueur dangereusement enfantine.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Non. Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Permets-moi d'émettre quelques doutes sur la fiabilité de ta proposition. J'ai soumis Tino ici présent, et vous autres nordiques êtes connus pour vous serrer les coudes vis-à-vis de ceux qui attaquent l'un d'entre…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, et un grand sourire fendit son visage tandis que ses yeux perdaient leur éclat de folie pour redevenir simplement amusés.

\- Kolkolkol… on dirait que ton cœur n'est pas aussi froid que la rumeur le prétend.

Refusant de répondre, Lukas se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Mais Ivan avait bien l'intention de jouer. Son regard se teinta de cruauté.

\- Comment va ce cher Mathias ? fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Des flocons apparurent dans la pièce pendant que les mains du sorcier se teintaient de lumière bleue. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs si sombres que le russe serait probablement décédé si ceux-ci avaient pu tuer. D'un mouvement vif, Tino saisit le poignet du norvégien.

\- Lukas.

Après une grande respiration, le sorcier se calma et fit disparaître lumière et flocons. De son côté, le russe se rassit et joignit les mains sur son bureau.

\- Quelle est la nature exacte de ta proposition ?

\- J'ai de quoi déclencher un hiver aussi dur que celui de ton esprit magique. Le froid et la météo hivernale seront en ta faveur de décembre à février. Je veux que tu t'en serves pour mobiliser toutes les forces de l'Allemagne sur le front Est pour laisser le champ libre aux Alliés sur le front Ouest.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Personne ne doit être au courant de cet accord. Juste Tino, toi et moi. Personne ne doit connaître l'étendue de mes pouvoirs.

\- Si tu es vraiment capable de faire ce que tu prétends, ces informations ne sortiront pas d'ici. Je t'accompagnerai toutefois _personnellement_ sur chaque champ de bataille.

\- Peu m'importe.

\- Parfait.

Ivan se leva, se positionna face à Lukas et lui tendit la main pour sceller leur accord. Lorsque le sorcier la saisit, le russe sentit le froid et la fureur transparaître à travers leur échange. Un sourire cruel éclaira son visage lorsqu'il songea aux troupes fraîches qui arriveraient sous peu à Moscou. Il était temps de changer le cours de cette guerre.

\- Dois-je transmettre un message à mes troupes ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Le norvégien réfléchit un instant, puis lui répondit d'une voix aussi froide qu'un iceberg.

\- Dis-leur que l'hiver arrive.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin, et je n'ai absolument aucune honte à achever cette histoire sur une réplique piquée à Got.

Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu, suivi et/ou commenté cette fic, malgré mon insistance à ne pas répondre (encore toutes mes excuses).

Plein de beignets fourrés pour vous !


End file.
